


Mobs and Bouquets

by PenniesBloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, mafia, the rest of exo ofc, um idrk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenniesBloom/pseuds/PenniesBloom
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the leader of one of the biggest, most powerful mafias in Seoul. Park Chanyeol is the unsuspecting owner of a nice little flower shop. When Baekhyun enters Chanyeol's life, Chanyeol wants nothing to do with the mafia boss, despite the obvious attraction between them. However, things become dangerous for Chanyeol as his peaceful shop, along with his life, is threatened.He may need to accept the mafia boss's protection in order to live, whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. An Unexpected Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first work on here, and I'm a little nervous but mostly excited to finally be posting. Be warned, my chapters will probably be long since I'm not quite used to this format yet. This was also originally a tweetfic, hence the lack of description in this first chapter– I promise the upcoming chapters will have some more meat to them!  
> Some of you may know me from twitter, some of you may not (my username is the same, minus the 11 on the end). Either way, comments and kudos are appreciated!! Much love~ please enjoy!

It was a normal day at the shop, Chanyeol humming as he cut the stems of roses, when the door was slammed open, the bell ringing loudly. 

“Sehun~,” a voice called out in a sing-song melody. Sehun, a part-time worker at the flower shop, immediately stiffened, standing a few feet from Chanyeol. 

“Shit,” he said. “Uh, Chanyeol, maybe you should stay here.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Just do it.” 

Sehun’s voice was rough as he swiftly walked past Chanyeol and towards the front door. 

“Ah, there you are,” the voice said with a laugh. “I thought you’d be hiding in the back and we’d have to drag you out.” 

“Can we do this somewhere else?” Sehun asked. 

“Hm? Why? This is a lovely shop.”

There was a pause, a beat of silence. Then the amused voice again. 

“You’re not alone, are you?” Sehun didn’t get a chance to answer as the man continued, “Whoever’s back there, we’ll only be a moment. Don’t mind me.” 

Chanyeol’s heart thundered in his chest. What was happening? Why was his stomach slowly sinking to the floor? Was Sehun in trouble? His curiosity got the better of him, and Chanyeol edged around the corner to peek through a tower of bouquets. Sehun stood before three men, all dressed in nice black suits. Two of them took a defensive stance around Sehun. 

“You really fucked up, Sehun,” the man in the middle spoke, the same one who’d been speaking. Chanyeol shuddered at the dangerous undertone in his voice. “I had to clean up your mess, and it wasn’t pleasant. One would think that after a month, you’d be less sloppy.” The man’s eyes hardened, his expression growing grim, angry. His lips pulled down into a scowl. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Sehun said. He sounded steady, and he stood tall. 

The man shrugged. “I suppose you can… After you get what you deserve.” 

He sent a look to the man on Sehun’s right, who had short black hair and a face set in stone. Without hesitation, he punched Sehun square in the face. Chanyeol gasped as Sehun stumbled back, cursing. 

“Stop!” Chanyeol exclaimed, rushing out to the group, eyes wide. 

The man in charge held up a hand to stop the other from hitting Sehun again. His eyes gleamed, and his lips curled into a smirk. Chanyeol froze beneath his gaze. There was something about the man that made it clear he was not someone to be messed with. Despite his short height and pretty face, the commanding aura that surrounded him advised Chanyeol to stay back and return to his place behind the counter, or perhaps in the supply room in the back. 

“Take him outside,” the man said. The other two forcefully grabbed Sehun and began to walk him out. 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry I brought him here. Don’t listen to anything he says–” Sehun managed to say over his shoulder before he was shoved outside, and the door clicked behind him. As Chanyeol returned his gaze to the man, his heart beat wildly. He didn’t want to be alone with him. Why couldn’t he have gone with Sehun and his men? 

The man put his hands in his pockets and surveyed Chanyeol. 

“Your name’s Chanyeol?” he asked. Chanyeol swallowed and nodded. “That’s a pretty name. I’m Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol glanced out the front windows, but there was no sign of Sehun. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Chanyeol asked quietly. Baekhyun shrugged. 

“He’ll be fine. No need to worry about him.”

“What… um, what did he do?”

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened although his shoulders remained relaxed. 

“That’s between him and I. All you need to know is that he royally fucked up.” 

Chanyeol only nodded and stared at the floor. He wanted this man to leave. He wanted to return to his flowers, and he wanted Sehun to be with him, unharmed. His store should be peaceful, calming, a safe space. Instead, this man, Baekhyun, who Chanyeol assumed was a criminal, was standing in the middle of it and had practically just ordered for Sehun to be beat up. It wasn’t sitting well with Chanyeol, to say the least. 

Baekhyun hummed and began to roam around the store. Rooted to the spot, Chanyeol could only watch as Baekhyun inspected Chanyeol’s carefully crafted bouquets. 

“Are you the owner?” he asked. 

“Yes…”

“Your arrangements are lovely.”

“Thank you…” Chanyeol quietly took a deep breath. “Are you… going to leave soon?”

Baekhyun’s eyes slid to his, like those of a predator. His arm was raised, slender fingers grazing a deep red rose. Chanyeol immediately regretted saying anything at all. 

“That’s rather bold of you to ask. Especially to a potential customer,” Baekhyun said. When Chanyeol didn’t reply, opting to slightly cower and clasp his hands together in an attempt to control his nerves, Baekhyun answered the question. “I’ll leave once Jongdae and Kyungsoo come back in. I wouldn’t expect Sehun to return with them, though. Hopefully he’ll be back to work tomorrow.” 

Chanyeol’s mouth felt dry. How long could it possibly take to beat up someone else? They could kill him. 

Chanyeol threw that thought out the window and chose to believe Sehun would be okay. 

Silence enveloped the shop as Baekhyun returned to browsing through the flowers. Fortunately, he stayed a good distance away from Chanyeol. And not even another minute went by before Kyungsoo and Jongdae came back inside. Baekhyun smiled to them. 

“And?” he prompted. 

“He’ll live,” Kyungsoo said with indifference. 

“We didn’t mark his face up too much, don’t worry. And he’ll be able to walk,” Jongdae said. 

“Good work.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “Well, it’s time for me to go. See you.” He waved a hand and exited the shop as abruptly as he had entered, with Kyungsoo and Jongdae in tow. Chanyeol let out a breath, shoulders slumping, as he watched them turn the corner and disappear. He pushed a hand through his hair and tried to calm his frantic heart. 

Wait. Did he just say “see you”? 

No, that couldn’t be right. Maybe he meant he’d come back for Sehun. But he’d said he was a potential customer. No, no, no. He couldn’t mean that. Chanyeol didn’t want to see him again. He didn’t want to see the pretty face and alluring eyes that hid the cruelty beneath. 

Sehun was not back the following day, but he was back the day after it. He had barely stepped into the shop when Chanyeol bombarded him. 

“Sehun! Are you okay? You didn’t have to come back in so early,” Chanyeol said in greeting. Sehun’s orange hair was ruffled, his eyes tired. There was a cut on his lower lip and a bruise purpling the right side of his face. Chanyeol could only wonder about the bruises hidden beneath his shirt. 

“No, I’m fine,” Sehun said, waving him off and brushing by him. 

Chanyeol trailed after him to the back. “Are you sure?”

Sehun sighed. “Yes, Chanyeol. Please let me work.”

“Okay… Let me know if you need anything…” 

His employee didn’t say any more and returned to his work without complaint. Chanyeol couldn’t help but check on him every ten minutes or less, asking him if he was okay or needed help or simply glancing over his shoulder at him. Sehun eventually reached up to grab a box from one of the shelves behind the counter. Hissing in pain, he managed to retrieve it. 

“Sehun, you should’ve asked me to get that,” Chanyeol said. Sehun grunted and shrugged. Chanyeol held in a sigh and bit his lip, studying Sehun and contemplating his next words. He decided he’d just go for it. 

“What did you do that was so bad it resulted in you getting beat up?” 

“That’s… none of your business.” 

“Then who was Baekhyun? What does he do?” 

“You don’t want to know.” 

“But–”

Sehun turned his head sharply and said, “Chanyeol, when I say you don’t wanna know, you don’t want to know.” 

Chanyeol shrank back some as Sehun walked away and into the backroom, box in hand. Prying wasn’t something Chanyeol generally did, but this situation seemed to need a bit of prying. Sehun was in danger. If Chanyeol knew what was going on, maybe he could help him, or at least inform the police. He stood for a moment and thought hard. 

There were many possibilities for Baekhyun’s job, but Chanyeol needed to focus on the facts. He was dressed nicely in a suit, meaning he obviously had money. Plus his bodyguards or whoever they were also sported suits. They did Baekhyun’s work for him, without question. Baekhyun acted and spoke in a way that made it clear he always got what he wanted. That made it clear he was the one in control, the one in absolute power. Chanyeol’s thoughts turned darker and darker, but the answer shone brightly. He had lied. There weren’t many possibilities for Baekhyun’s job. There was only one. 

He had to be in the mafia. 

As soon as Sehun came out of the backroom, Chanyeol asked, “Is Baekhyun in the mafia?” 

Sehun froze, mouth gaping, eyes widening. Panic flashed through them. 

“Sehun, this is really dangerous. You know you shouldn’t be interacting with the mafia. We should tell someone. Maybe the police. Preferably the police. They could kill you.” 

Sehun quickly recovered, his face turning deadly serious. “Chanyeol, I don’t think you understand. Baekhyun isn’t just in the mafia. He’s the mafia’s boss.” 

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to gape. 

Sehun ran a hand through his hair and blew out a stream of air. His eyebrows furrowed, his nose wrinkling. “He’s going to kill me if he thinks I told you… If he ever comes back here, do not tell him you know who he is. Just be friendly. Actually, you don’t even have to be friendly. Just let him buy whatever the fuck he wants. Promise me, Chanyeol.”

“What about the police? How did you get involved with them anyway?” Chanyeol asked. 

“You can’t tell the police!” Sehun exclaimed. “They’d kill you. Or me. Or both of us. And in any case, there’s no way he doesn’t have his claws in some part of their force. Calling the police won’t do any good. So promise me, Chanyeol. Promise me.”

“I promise…” Chanyeol said. He wasn’t completely sure what he was promising not to do. Talk to Baekhyun? Tell the police? Either way, he supposed he wasn’t going to do anything. It looked like silence was the best option… which Chanyeol painfully had to admit.


	2. Flowers for One Mafia Boss, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes I'm so sorry this took me forever to update even though it's been sitting on my laptop... If anyone wants to read the rest of it (at least, as far as I've updated it) it can be found on my twitter (@/elevenaffogatos)! I'd appreciate if someone maybe read it and pointed out where good chapter breaks might occur... it would make chapter updates on here happen a lot faster. anyway, I hope you enjoy! comments and kudos are appreciated!! <3

A week passed. At some points, Chanyeol had forgotten all about the mob leader entering his store, but it was difficult when seeing Sehun’s healing face. 

Chanyeol was behind the counter, per usual, humming to himself as he carefully paired flowers together and stuck them in a vase. Sehun had just gone on lunch break, so the store was all to himself.

Then the bell chimed, alerting him to someone opening the front door.

Chanyeol was immediately standing with a smile.

“Welcome! If there’s anything I can do for you, please let me–” The words died in his throat. His blood turned cold. 

There was Baekhyun, wearing another black suit and a small grin. Their eyes met as he strolled right up to the counter with his hands in his pockets. 

“Hello, It’s good to see you again,” he purred with an incline of his head. 

Chanyeol was yet again frozen under those dark eyes. Too much swam behind them. 

“Sehun’s not here,” Chanyeol said. 

“Oh, I’m not here for Sehun,” Baekhyun laughed. “I’m here for flowers, of course. Let me take a quick look around. I think I know what I want based on when I came here last time.” 

Baekhyun honed in on a nearby bouquet. It was composed of white lilies and red roses. Chanyeol thought it seemed fitting for Baekhyun, but he didn’t want him to buy it. He didn’t want him to even be standing in his store. 

“I’ll take this one,” Baekhyun said with a charming smile, dropping the bouquet on the counter. 

Chanyeol frowned. Courage welled up in his chest. Why should he let this tiny mafia boss buy from him? He beat up his employee, for crying out loud. Chanyeol shook his head.

“I don’t want your dirty money,” he told him. 

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened, his lips curling up in a malicious smile as he cocked his head to the side. 

“You figured it out, then.” There was a sharp edge in his voice. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. Chanyeol suddenly remembered Sehun’s words, asking him to let Baekhyun buy whatever the fuck he wants. Baekhyun could easily pull out a gun and kill Chanyeol. Or maybe his lackies were waiting outside the door, ready to beat Chanyeol within an inch of his life. These thoughts accumulated in merely half a second, and Chanyeol’s breaths turned shallow. _I don’t want to die,_ he thought. 

“That’s fine. You seem smart. Smart enough to keep your mouth shut, right? You wouldn’t risk telling the police, would you? Now that would tell me you’re not as smart as I think you are,” Baekhyun continued. “And I’m assuming Sehun told you about me. He already fucked up once. This could potentially be another major fuck up. He could die, you know?” 

“No, Sehun didn’t tell me! I promise. I figured it out on my own, and then I asked him about it. He made me promise not to tell the police, so please don’t hurt him,” Chanyeol blurted. 

Baekhyun laughed, the darkness disappearing from his eyes. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Don’t call me that,” Chanyeol replied before he could stop himself. 

“Oh?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Then what should I call you? Baby? Darling?”

“Nothing. Just call me Chanyeol.”

“Hm… That’s rather boring.” 

“We’re not friends. I really don’t think you should call me anything other than my name.” 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol for a moment. Perplexed. Chanyeol was perplexing. Chanyeol was so perplexing that Baekhyun decided to say something about it. 

“You’re rather confusing. One second you’re frozen with fear, and the next, you have the nerve to talk back.” 

Chanyeol really didn't have the nerve. His heart was pounding over and over, louder and louder, ringing in his ears. He didn’t know why he had sudden bursts of confidence or why he wanted to talk back. He simply couldn’t control his mouth. Which in Baekhyun’s case, could get him killed.

Or perhaps not. Baekhyun seemed to enjoy when Chanyeol talked back as far as he could tell. 

“I’m… sorry?” Chanyeol said, twisting his fingers under the counter.

Baekhyun grinned. “That’s wonderful to hear coming from you. Now, if you really meant it, you’d let me buy these flowers.” 

“...Fine.” 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Baekhyun said, whipping out his wallet. “This money’s clean.” 

_It doesn’t,_ Chanyeol thought but decided it’d be smarter to keep his mouth shut until Baekhyun left. He charged Baekhyun and watched as the mafia boss swept the bouquet into his arms and left with a wink and a “see you later.” Chanyeol shivered upon hearing those words for the second time since meeting Baekhyun. 

When Sehun returned from his lunch break, Chanyeol said, sitting in the back, “Your boss was here.”

“My boss?” Sehun looked confused before his jaw dropped, eyes popping out of his head. “ _Shit._ You mean Baekhyun? Why was he here? What did he do?”

“He bought flowers,” Chanyeol said drily. 

“You didn’t cause any trouble, did you?” Sehun eyed him. 

Chanyeol paused and bit his lip, glancing away. “No?” 

Crossing his arms, Sehun asked, “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Chanyeol raised his hands in defense. “Really, I just… may have talked back a bit and told him I didn’t want his dirty money…” 

“You did what?” Sehun exclaimed. 

“Hey! I let him buy the flowers!” 

“Oh my god…” Sehun dragged a hand down his face, and his shoulders slumped. “He’s never going to leave you alone.”

“What? Why?” 

“Baekhyun… I haven’t been working for him for long, but he likes a challenge. And he likes to fool around. He just likes to be _amused._ Your back talk no doubt amused him. Fucking dumbass… You should’ve listened to what I told you!” 

“It’s better than him hating me, right?” Chanyeol offered with an apologetic smile. He really messed up big time. 

Sehun glared, and Chanyeol sighed, his smile dropping. 

“Is there anything I can do to make him go away?” he asked. 

“Not unless you want to die.” 

Chanyeol swore under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Listen,” Sehun said. “If he comes back– which it sounds like he will– keep your mouth shut, got it? You don’t need to fuel him. He’ll get bored if you’re boring. There’s probably no way I can get him to stop coming here, but… I could try, I guess.” 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said. He took a deep, steadying breath. He could do that. He could keep quiet, act boring. Maybe it’d help if Chanyeol could channel his nerves and fear. That’d definitely shut him up. 

It took Baekhyun another week to return, and this time, Sehun was trimming some leaves right in the center of the store. His entire body tensed, the air flow of the room turning heavy.   
Baekhyun grinned. “Relax, Sehun,” he said. “I just want some flowers.” 

Sehun nodded, once, stiffly, as if he truly were covered in a layer of frost that he had to crack in order to move. 

“Hello, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, brushing by Sehun and turning his full attention to the shopkeeper. Chanyeol had watched the interaction between the two and silently went over his plan to stay quiet. 

“Welcome back,” Although Chanyeol was able to force the words out of his throat, he couldn’t force a smile. 

A frown flitted past Baekhyun’s face, and he tilted his head to the side. “You don’t sound very welcoming, if I’m being honest.” Chanyeol straightened, but what was he supposed to do? How could Sehun expect him to plaster on a smile for the man who’s probably the most dangerous in the city? 

“I’m sorry, I’ll work on that,” Chanyeol muttered, lowering his eyes. 

The mob boss only raised an eyebrow before giving the entire store a onceover, turning a slow 360 degrees. He zeroed in on a bouquet in a matter of seconds. His hands remained in his pockets, and he said, “Sehun, hand me that lovely bouquet there. The purple one.” 

No please, no thank you, no question. It was a command. Simple, casual, relaxed, but still a command. One that Sehun didn’t waste time in answering. Baekhyun’s eyes followed his associate’s as Sehun carefully picked up the bouquet and walked it over to the counter. 

Chanyeol thought the choice was odd. It consisted primarily of purple carnations, flowers that, when purple, were a symbol of capriciousness. How was Baekhyun’s temper? There was no way he could know the meaning behind the flowers, however, Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder. As a mafia boss, he had to be undoubtedly cruel, but was he cruel to those who worked under him? Sehun feared him, but the two who had first arrived with him, Kyungsoo and Jongdae if Chanyeol remembered correctly, seemed to be on friendly terms. 

“Your face is healing nicely,” Baekhyun said with a wicked smile. 

Chanyeol tried not to flinch as he remembered what had happened. Sehun nodded, unsure of how to answer that. 

After paying for the flowers, Baekhyun stood there for a moment. He blatantly stared at Chanyeol, his eyes unreadable. Chanyeol cleared his throat. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked hesitantly. The corner of Baekhyun’s mouth quirked up. 

“Not right now,” Baekhyun replied. “Thank you for the flowers.” 

And he was gone. 

Both Sehun and Chanyeol loosed a breath. Chanyeol fell back into a chair while Sehun slumped against the wall. 

“Nice work,” Sehun said. 

“Thanks. How much longer do you think?”

“Geez, you’re impatient.”

“Isn’t Baekhyun?” 

Sehun laughed a little. “Fortunately for you.” 

24 hours later and then some, Chanyeol’s had a shitty day. He was struggling to pay rent, and his landlord had dropped by to remind him. He really should’ve roomed with Jongin when he had the chance. 

It was late, past closing time. The sky outside had darkened to a deep cerulean blue. The sidewalk lights had come on, illuminating the mostly empty streets, and some stars were beginning to peek out hesitantly. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he wanted to go home or not, but he guessed he didn’t have much of a choice. 

With a small sigh, he set down the rest of the boxes of soil that had come earlier that day and exited the back storage closet. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up and froze. 

Baekhyun was sitting in Chanyeol’s seat behind the counter, the chair tipped back and legs propped up on the counter. 

The light above him was the only one on in the store, casting an eerie glow around the mafia boss. It didn’t help that the fluorescent light acted as a spotlight and reflected off of the green walls. It reminded Chanyeol of a movie, in which Baekhyun was the main villain about to either make a dangerous deal with Chanyeol or kill him. 

To be completely honest, Chanyeol wasn’t in the mood to deal with this bullshit. 

“What the hell do you want?” Chanyeol asked.

Maybe it was because it was late. Or maybe it was because he was tired. Most likely, it was a combination of both on top of how sour his mood was. Chanyeol just didn’t care to keep his rudeness or bluntness in check. 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “That was a nice little act earlier. Yesterday. As if you were that submissive. I like this side of you much better,” he said with a chuckle. 

Chanyeol paled, but he pushed the various “shit’s” running through his mind to a corner and folded his arms. 

“It’s past closing time,” he told him. 

“And?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled, and he tilted his head up in a challenge. He was daring Chanyeol to kick him out, to fight back. 

Chanyeol forced himself to remember Sehun’s bruised face. He couldn’t do anything rash, for his sake.

“Do you need more flowers?” he asked as nicely as humanly possible at the moment. 

Baekhyun barked a laugh and stood. 

“You don’t seem very happy to see me,” Baekhyun said. He took two steps toward Chanyeol, who tensed in response. Eyeing Baekhyun warily, he weighed his next words. 

“Should I be?” 

Probably not the best route to go. 

Baekhyun grinned. “That would be nice.” 

He continued to walk forward until there was about two feet between them. “I really do love your shop… I wonder if we could perhaps strike a partnership?” 

Chanyeol’s eyes hardened. “No. I’ve told you once already, I don’t want your dirty money.” 

“Are you sure? I’m sure we could come to an agreement…” With a smirk, Baekhyun reached up and fixed Chanyeol’s collar. 

That was it.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the shirt and yanked him forward. There was a moment of surprise reflected on Baekhyun’s face before he smoothed his features back into a smug look and raised a brow. Chanyeol’s blood was pumping now, adrenaline flowing through his veins. His heartbeat rang out in his ears, loud and clear. 

“Listen, I’m really not in the mood for whatever criminal bullshit you’re trying to pull, so just leave me and my store the fuck alone,” Chanyeol seethed. 

“Oh, I _really_ like this side of you,” Baekhyun smiled. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Baekhyun gripped both Chanyeol’s wrist and collar with surprising strength. He pressed himself fully against Chanyeol’s body with malice practically dripping from his grin. 

“And based off this side of you, I think we’d make fine partners.” 

Chanyeol grit his teeth and said, “And _I_ think you should leave this store. Permanently.” 

“Then why don’t you let go?” 

Eyes still locked to the taller’s, Baekhyun pushed his hips into Chanyeol’s, without loosening his grip. There was a sharp intake of breath from Chanyeol as his perfume filled Chanyeol’s nose, intoxicating and warm. Chanyeol could easily pick out each flower in the scent, including chamomile, a natural aphrodisiac. Chanyeol wanted to swear at the hazy, lust filled thoughts that briefly entered his mind. 

Coming to his senses, he shoved Baekhyun away roughly, both releasing their grip on the other. His eyes shone with disgust, overpowering the desire that lay beneath, and he shivered. 

“Now get the fuck out,” he growled. 

Looking mighty pleased with himself, Baekhyun grinned and slid his hands into his pockets. “Temporarily,” he said. Then swiftly turned on his heel and left. 

Chanyeol leaned against the counter and let out a long breath. 

_“Shit.”_


End file.
